Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of computerized systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to computerized systems and methods for analyzing patent-related documents.
Background Information
Various databases and tools exist for patent-related documents, such as ones provided by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and some foreign patent agencies. Other search tools exist as well, such as, MicroPatent™, PatBase™, and Delphian™. These search tools typically permit users to search for patent-related documents using search terms and other criteria.
Traditional search tools are often limited in their ability to search, filter, and analyze large numbers of patent-related documents. Traditional search tools may locate large numbers of patent-related documents responsive to a query, but do not provide a convenient user interface for filtering and analyzing the patent-related documents to find relevant patent-related documents that are interesting to a user. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved search and analysis tools for patent-related documents.